gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Baby Got Back
Baby Got Back di Sir-Mix-a-Lot è una canzone presente nell'episodio Sadie Hawkins, l'undicesimo della quarta stagione. E' cantata da Adam è il suo gruppo. Quando Kurt guarda il volantino del club "Adam's Apples" una seconda volta, Adam, il cantante del gruppo, si presenta e chiede a Kurt di entrare nel club. Kurt si ricorda di Rachel che gli dice che quel club è all'ultimo radino alla NYADA, ma Adam lo convince a assistere a una loro esibizione. Lo trascina al piano di sotto. La canzone comincia e Kurt sembra apprezzare la performance di Baby Got Back. Il gruppo è pieno di gente unica, indossa diverse acconciature e vestiti. Hanno anche passi di danza un pò goffi e divertenti, questo fa sorridere Kurt. Testo Adam: I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste And a round thing in your face Adam with The Apples: You get sprung, Adam: want to pull up tough Adam with The Apples: 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh baby, I want to get wit'cha And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me But with that butt you got makes me so horny You say you want to get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupy Adam: I've seen them dancin' The hell with romancin' Adam with The Apples: She's sweat, wet, Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette I'm tired of magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing Adam: Take the average black man and ask him that Adam (The Apples): She gotta pack much back So, fellas (Yeah) Fellas (Yeah) Has your girlfriend got the butt? Tell 'em to shake it, shake it Shake that healthy butt Baby got back (Booty, booty, booty) Baby got back (Booty, booty, booty) Baby got back (Booty, booty, booty) Adam: I like 'em round, and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal Adam with The Apples: I want to get you home And wow, double-up, wow Adam: I ain't talkin' bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys Adam with The Apples: I want 'em real thick and juicy So find that juicy double Johnny C's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that bubble So I'm lookin' at rock videos Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes You can have them bimbos Adam (Apples): I'll keep my women like Flo Jo A word to the thick soul sistas, I want to get with ya I won't cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wannna to Til the break of dawn Baby got it goin' on A lot of pimps won't like this song Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it And I'd rather stay and play Cause I'm long, and I'm strong And I'm down to get the friction on So, ladies (Yeah) Ladies (Yeah) If you want to role in my Mercedes (Yeah) Then turn around, stick it out Even white boys got to shout Baby got back (Booty, booty, booty) Baby got back (Booty, booty, booty) Baby got back (Booty, booty, booty) Baby got back (Booty, booty, booty) Booty, booty, booty Baby got back Galleria di foto Bgbapples.jpg AdamApplesSadieHawkins.png Babygotback.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Adam